


Your name would be a good tattoo

by SerenityShadows



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityShadows/pseuds/SerenityShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek has communication issues, Stiles is a bit of a little shit, and there are tattoos (but not actually anyone's name.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your name would be a good tattoo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let the Only Sound be the Overflow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/931355) by [Madalynn_Bohemia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalynn_Bohemia/pseuds/Madalynn_Bohemia). 
  * Inspired by [Let the Only Sound be the Overflow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/931355) by [Madalynn_Bohemia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalynn_Bohemia/pseuds/Madalynn_Bohemia). 



> You know those stories that just flow out of you and spill on to the page seamlessly?  
> This is was NOT one of them. This took me forever to write and was actually started during season 3.
> 
> If the part with the self-lubing and Stiles freaking out but not really sounds familiar, it's because that part was inspired by another wonderful story that you should all read because it's amazing and one of my favorite Sterek stories ever. 
> 
> Also, I tagged this underage because I never really state what age Stiles is, though in most places you have to be at least 18 to get a tattoo.
> 
> I beta myself so there's bound to be mistakes and feel free to comment and let me know if you seen any.

It wasn’t like Stiles hid it or anything. Sure he was underage and his dad had been mad at first but he was damn proud of it. After all, it had been his mother’s namesake. Pretty much everyone in the pack knew about it, because really, pack meetings ended up as puppy piles. Even Scott had seen it and hadn’t freaked out that much besides the usual ‘I thought you said you hated-Oh look Allison’. Needless to say, Scott hadn’t made too much of a fuss about it. Hell, even Lydia got over it pretty fast when she found out because “Tattoos are so overdone, Stiles.” It wasn’t that much of a deal to anyone but Stiles anymore.

                “Stiles, hurry up. I need some hot water, too.”

                Stiles jerked out of his reverie, one of his hands covering the thick black lines on the skin between his neck and collarbone.

                “Almost done.” He shouted back at his dad, washing the rest of his body wash suds off then turned off the water and grabbed a towel. He rubbed at his head once then wrapped it around his waist, reaching for his toothbrush. He brushed at his teeth and made funny faces at himself in the mirror before finishing his routine.

                “All yours.” He yelled, hurrying to his room which was only a few feet away.

                He may have been comfortable with his dad but really didn’t want him to start questioning why his son had weird new bruises and cuts. He could only claim lacrosse practice so many times before the older Stilinski would get suspicious and knowing his dad, they’d probably end up having one of those awkward father-son chats about weird kinks and the difference between liking a bit of pain and abuse. He closed his door firmly behind him and sighed in relief. He walked over to his dresser and looked at his tattoo in the mirror.

                It was still a bit red at the edges but guy had said it was because his skin was so sensitive. Stiles had flushed red at that and the guy had laughed then told him it shouldn’t last that long if he took care of it. He opened his drawer and rooted around for some boxers. He heard a soft noise behind him and looked up. He froze as he saw Derek’s reflection in the mirror. The alpha’s eyes were red tinted and glued to Stiles’ neck. Stiles stared at Derek’s face and watched as several emotions passed over his face and through his eyes. Slowly, Derek’s gaze traveled from his neck to his chest to his abs which were clenched tightly due to Stiles' tensing. He may have been a benchwarmer for most of his career and was constantly tripping over things that weren’t always necessarily there but he did have some positive side effects from Lacrosse, His lithe physique being one of them.  Derek’s eyes burned a path up from his abs to his tattoo then slowly traveled up his neck and then crimson eyes met hazel. They stared at each other for a few seconds before a cool breeze leaked in through the now open window and made Stiles’ skin goose bump and his nipples harden.

                “Gross invasion of privacy much, dude?” Stiles joked, coming back to his senses. He ignored his body’s reaction as he broke eye contact with the Alpha, digging for his boxers.

                “Stiles.” Derek growled but he just kept talking.

                “I mean I know you like being a creeper but really, I’m pretty sure you could have heard me in the shower, which is being even more of a creeper than usual and we have got to talk about the fact that the neighbors can totally see when you climb into my bedroom and probably think either I or you are a sexual deviant.”

                “Stiles.” Derek growled again even louder this time.

                “Not that I think that, of course.” Stiles quickly said raising his hands ‘look ma, no weapons’ style. ‘I mean even if you were so inclined, there’s no way a person who looks like you would be interested in someone like me because let’s face it, I’m not attractive to girls and Danny still hasn’t my question if I’m attractive to gay guys so I’m pretty sure I’m not attractive to-WHOA.”

                “Stiles.” Derek growled forcing Stiles into the wall. His eyes were blazing red now and Stiles gulped. “Shut. Up.”

                “Right. Shutting up is totally not in my vocabulary.”

                “Stiles.” Derek snarled leaning into Stiles so his body was pinned to the wall by the Alpha’s. Stiles’ mouth snapped shut and he went completely red as certain parts of his anatomy reacted to their close proximity. Derek’s eyes slowly drained to a dark green then dipped down to the tattoo.

                “Why?” he asked, eyes not leaving the Ink.

                “A lot of reasons.” Stiles said, sighing, He brought his fingers up and traced the star. “It’s for my mom. Her name was Zarya. It means star.”

                Derek’s face went from blank to what Stiles liked to call ‘Derek’s trying to let out his emotions and its failing’ face.

                “The original design was Celtic and was for her specifically but I changed it slightly so the femininity was more masculine. There are things in the lines that represent different people in my life.” He said thumbing over the two black bands in one of the points that ironically looked like an Arrowhead. Okay, so Scott’s tattoo literally was pretty meaningless and that’s why Stiles had hated it, not because of the whole tattoo thing. Though the needle thing was a whole different story.

                “It’s not healed yet.” Derek said, leaning in closer to see it.

                The hands twitched on Stiles’ shoulders and he recognized it. It was the same twitch he got when he was told not to touch things and he really wanted to.

                “You can touch it if you want.” He spoke before his brain could process it.             

                Derek huffed out a breath then gingerly began to touch at the tattoo. Stiles hissed a bit at the slight sting but stayed silent as Derek found all of the small designs within the star. The first touch of Derek’s tongue to the sensitive skin was a shock to Stiles’ system and made him jump. Derek’s hands snapped out and held onto his hips, tightly almost forming bruises as he continued to lick at the inked skin. Derek rumbled then increased his licking, twisting his tongue so that the broader side was dragging across almost the entirety of his neck. Stiles trembles as pleasure spread through him. Derek Hale was licking his neck, his very, very sensitive neck.

                “What are you-Hol _y shit_!” Stiles whimpered which made Derek growl and press down harder.

                “Stiles.” Lick/Growl. “Shut Up. I’m healing it.”

                Stiles bit at his lip, immediately obeying the order, flushing and berating himself for thinking it was anything other than their Alpha caring for a pack member.

                “Thought you hated needles.” The man said between licks and Stiles shrugged, tensing up when it caused Derek to once again lick over a sensitive spot on his neck.

                “I, uh, may have passed out during it.” He admitted, determinedly not looking down at Derek’s head and focusing on the light that was spilling in from the two windows in his room.

                Derek reared back, shocking Stiles into looking at him. Derek was breathing slightly hard and he looked angry.

                “You _passed_ out?” He snarled, canines lengthening. “You put your body, at your most vulnerable, in the hands of someone who was leaving a permanent mark on your skin? A stranger? He could have done something and you would’ve never known.”

                “It wasn’t like that, dude.” Stiles snorted, rolling his eyes. “He was a pretty awesome guy.”

                Derek snarled again and bared his teeth. “He was a _goddamn_ Alpha, Stiles, and you bared your neck to him.”

                Stiles froze solid as Derek shifted into Beta form and dove for his neck, making him gasp when the older man’s stubble rubbed against his neck.

                “You never submit. Not to anyone. Not to Scott. Not to _me_.” Derek snarled into his neck and Stiles shudder with the vibrations. “You submitted to him and then was unconscious around him. He could have given you the Bite, made you his Pack. You let him _mark_ you.” He growled, claws drawing tiny red lines on Stiles’ shoulder.

                Stiles stared at the wall blankly.

                “He could’ve taken you away from m-us.” Derek continued still practically hissing in anger.

                Stiles caught the slip and it pulled him out of his own head, even while sending him on another speeding thought train.

                _He’s jealous._ Stiles thought, mind seemingly clearing at the thought. _He thinks he doesn’t have a Mark on me and he’s jealous._

                He stared at Derek, not knowing where he got the courage that compelled him to say “Where’s his mark?”

                Derek rumbled, eyes flashing in annoyance and anger. He laid his hand over the entire tattoo, claws scratching lightly around the edges of the ink. “ _Here._ ” The Wolf said and if Stiles knew one thing, he knew when the Wolf was coming out.

                “Where?” Stiles insisted, choosing to ride whatever it was that was making him say these things. Strangely enough, there was a warm burning on his clavicle that it seemed to radiate from but he ignored it.

                “Stiles!” Derek roared, alpha power ringing in his voice, commanding him to be quiet.

                “Where, Derek?” He taunted, mouth forming a grim line at the Alpha who was slowly losing control. “Out of all of it, where’s his mark huh? The one that resembles him? Because from what I can tell, he doesn’t have one. Nobody that has one on here could take me away from the people I love.” He snorted. “Like they could, this town would drag me right back anyway. But then again, what’s stopping another pack from _marking_ me? What’s stopping me from going back there and taking the offer? Ian was pretty hot.” He licked his lips, noting the way the Alpha’s eyes followed and the rumble in his chest got louder, more dangerous. “Wonder what it be like to get fucked by an Alpha.”

                Derek snapped, red completely flooding his iris, then Stiles was thrown across the room, back hitting the bed with 200 pounds of enraged werewolf on top of him.

                (How _the hell is my towel still on?_

_**Really Stiles, that’s what you’re thinking about**?_

_ Shut Up Brain)_

                “You’re not leaving.” Derek commanded, pinning Stiles’ wrist to the bed, fingers still clawed. “You want get fucked by an alpha?” He hissed into the teen’s ears. “Forced to take a Knot and expand that sweet little ass of yours? Such a little slut.” At Stiles’ struggle, Derek smiled predatorily. “Going to let yourself become a fuck-toy to an _unworthy_ Alpha.” Derek spat out, transferring both of his wrists to one hand and reaching around to grab said ass. “You’d let any have this, wouldn’t you? Give it up like a pack bitch?”

                “No!” The response tore through his lungs, leaving Stiles feeling ragged through on the inside. The power that he had held was suddenly gone, leaving him trembling and weak, _obedient_ , under Derek. “No. Just you. Want you. Want your knot!” The thought of anyone else having his body like this made him keen with displeasure.

                His wrists writhed against Derek’s suddenly lax grip and he broke free, grabbing one of Derek’s hands and moving it to the tattoo and the other, he pulled to his mouth so he could suck on his thick fingers. When the Alpha’s thumb stuttered over a spot right above his collarbone and a whimper emerged from his throat, Stiles knew Derek had found the icon that had made him pass out. It was the biggest out of the other icons except for the star and his dad’s badge number but it was pretty close to those sizes. When he caught Stiles’ eyes again, that power surged back into Stiles.

                “That’s what’s stopping them, Derek. That’s what stopped him.” Stiles said, licking up his index finger with a wicked grin on his face. Derek’s face showed his shock so Stiles explained. “I knew he was an Alpha when I got there. He smelled all of you on me. Said he knew your pack back when. Said he’d give me the tat for free because it would help strengthen the pack and I wanted it so I said yes. I passed out when he started on yours. Dreamed of you.” He licked his lips again before his eyes dipped down to the sizeable bulge in the Derek’s jeans. “Dreamed of being yours. Taking your _knot_ , baring your pups. Came in my pants when I woke up.”

                “Stiles.” Derek groaned, hand squeezing around his neck cutting a tiny bit of his air supply off which did nothing but amp Stiles up higher.

_Hellooooooo, hidden kink._

Suddenly, Derek flipped them over so the older man was on his back and his eyes were blazing as he snarled, hands gripping tight on Stiles’ hips.

                “Grab the headboard.”

                “Wha-?” Stiles panted, catching his breath but the tone of Derek’s voice had it whooshing right back out.

                “Grab. The. Headboard.” He bit out, punctuating every word with a yank on his hips until he was sitting on Derek’s chest. He pulled again harder making Stiles fall forward and to catch himself, he did as he was asked.  
  
                “Der- _oh my god!_ ” the teen’s complaint was lost as Derek ripped the towel away from his body and lifted him into the air with his _bare hands_! Stiles clutched at the headboard with white knuckles as Derek nosed at the V of his hips. He let out a gasp when the Alpha’s tongue made an appearance, licking the sweat away, and then licking around the ridge of his dick.

                “Shit.” He cursed, at the pleasure swamping through him. “D-Der-Derek! Ah, fuck.”

                The man underneath him growled smugly then a hot, wet mouth enveloped his dick. Stiles cursed and it prompted Derek to begin moving the teen’s body so he was face-fucking the man’s mouth. Stiles couldn’t help the noises spilling from his mouth but judging from Derek’s rumbling, which did fucking wonders on his dick, he wasn’t complaining.

                “Fuck. Your mouth. So fucking strong, holding me up like this. Holy shit. Taking my dick so deep. So good. Never had anyone do this to me. Ruined me. You’re fucking ruining me, Derek.” He moaned, hips stuttering as he felt the muscles in his lower stomach start to tense. “Never gonna have anything like this again. Oh, Jesus fuck. I’m gonna cum.  Der-Derek!”

                Stiles could feel his orgasm rising and just as he was about to reach that final point, he was falling back on to Derek.

                “Not. Yet.” Derek growled into his chest, licking up more of his sweat. “Gonna come on my dick. On my fucking Knot, Stiles.”

                “Oh, shit.” Stiles whimpered, an actual fucking whimper, fingernails digging into the fabric of Derek’s shirt and had to close his eyes, fighting the urge to twitch and reach down to finish himself off. Something was telling him Derek wouldn’t even let him anyway. One of Derek’s hand settled on his ass and he could feel the pinpricks of claws.  

                “The only fingers you’re getting are your own.” Derek said smirking at him, running the tips over Stiles’ hole causing the younger man to shiver with the sensations. The hand on his dick moved and cupped Stiles’ neck, claws settling on his tattoo, as he pulled Stiles down so he could nuzzle into his neck. “You want my knot, don’t you?”

                Stiles snarled, biting at air as that strange sensation rose up again making him feel so powerful, so _feral_.

                The alpha smiled wickedly and trailed his lips over Stiles’ earlobe. “Finger yourself for me, Stiles. I wanna see you opening yourself for my knot.”  Derek’s head settled back onto the pillows as he moved Stiles’ head to his chest and helped him settle comfortably.

                Stiles began to reach under his pillow where he usually kept his lube, so he could get himself ready but Derek’s hand caught his wrist.

                “No!” Derek growled, intense fire in his eyes.

                Stiles stared, eyes defiant and prickling almost if they were heating up. Was Derek expecting to go in Dry? Hell _NO_! (Well ….Okay so maybe some other time but definitely not now.) “I need-”

                “Your body knows what it needs.” Derek said cryptically dragging Stiles’ hand down until his fingers was touching a weird slickened patch of skin above his opening.

                “What’s happening?”

                Derek pushed his head down, choosing not to answer the question. Stiles snarled biting down on Derek’s nipple, bemoaning the fact that the man’s shirt was still on and getting a surprise when his teeth hit something hard. Derek let out a grunt and pulled Stiles closer. His hand was guided down until the tip of his index finger slid into wet heat. He let out a moan at the feeling, the sound being blocked by the seal of his lips around Derek’s apparent piercing. Stiles had no clue what was happening to his body but it felt so _good, so free_. Derek rubbed at the boy’s neck whispering encouragements as he watched the slim digit enter slowly with hungry eyes. He licked his lips when one finger became two, licked at Stiles’ neck when two became three and was fully into Beta form when Stiles was practically fucking his entire fist, and whining like a bitch in heat.  

                “Derek! Need you.” He begged, panting against the wet patch he’d left on Derek’s Shirt. The warmth that had started over his tattoo began to spread, shifting and changing into a burning heat.

                The Alpha snarled, roughly yanking the teen’s hand out of his opening, causing said teen to let out a moan, and let his dick rub in between Stiles’ thighs as it tried to find its way inside. Though the friction made both of their pleasures rise higher, Stiles needed to get _Fucked_ like _right the fuck now_!  So, he reached down and grabbed Derek’s dick firmly, causing a choked off rumble from the man, and guided it inside of him. He breathed harshly as Derek’s dick filled his virgin ass all the way until the slightly thicker ring of skin where the knot would be was flirting with his rim and after a few seconds of adjusting, he squeezed his inner walls to see how it would feel. Derek’s hands, which had found their way to the slimmer man’s waist, clenched and Stiles felt his hips push up then he pull almost all the way out. He growled at Derek and placed his hands over the older man’s chest to push him down on the bed, forcing his dick back in. The Alpha actually seemed to have trouble and was straining and growling at Stiles but a growl rose in the teen’s throat to match it. The alpha went lax and a smirk curled up on his smug face.

                “You want my dick? My knot?”

                Stiles snarled in response.

                “ _Then take it_.”  

                That burning sensation?

                It had become an inferno, raging through him. He snarled again and forced the rest of Derek into his body, relishing in both the pain and pleasure of it. The Alpha’s smirk grew and Stiles began to growl at him, before he, himself, smirked as he screwed himself on the Alpha’s dick. Stiles was still pinning Derek down and the minute he tried to take dominance, Stiles grabbed his hands and pinned them to the bed with a snarl.

                A forceful “No!” ripped out of his throat and a reddish-pink haze surrounded his vision and Stiles felt more words surging up.

                “ _Mine._ My cock. My knot. _Mine_!” He couldn’t help but snarl at the man underneath him as he felt his opening being rammed by Derek’s thick dick. A part of his mind was screaming ‘What the Hell?’ at the filth pouring out of his mouth but the other part, a deeper more hidden part, a more _animal_ part was demanding to take and take. And, guess which part won out? His pace increased, skyrocketing his pleasure and as he felt his orgasm coming, he also felt a weird itching in his fingernails. In the haze, he noticed one too many pairs of claws between their clasped hands. He breathed heavily, locking eyes with Derek after staring at his new-found claws. There was a devilish smile on the latter’s face.

                “Derek!” he demanded, eyes narrowing and baring his teeth as he felt his canines elongating. “What?”

                “Omega.” Derek said, sounding almost blissed out as his hands clenched Stiles’. His eyes were red and since Stiles could see himself reflected, he knew his eyes were a similar shade. The Alpha used their hands to pull Stiles down so he could nuzzle into his neck. “ _Omega, Mate. Alpha-Mate_.”

                Stiles whimpered and whined in submission as the words sunk and at the feel of his Alpha’s mouth on his neck then he shook his head, trying to clear it. “You have serious, _serious_ communication issues.” He snapped his teeth in agitation and pushed himself up. He would ream Derek out later. Right now, his _Alpha_ had some important business to take care of.

                The red faded slightly from Derek’s eyes and before Stiles knew it, Derek’s lips quirked as he relaxed into Stiles’ grip with a lascivious grin. “Who’s the one who got the tattoo that bound himself to the pack?” He bucked his hips and Stiles let out a moan, fangs biting into his lower lip.

                Stiles flushed at Derek’s words. “Hey,” He mumbled, trying to glare but no doubt his flushed face was giving him away.  “That was for- _oh my fucking god, right there_ -everyone.” Spasms racked his hands and Derek took the opportunity to lean up and sit, bringing his arms around Stiles and moving so Stiles’ legs fell on either side of his wider hips.  

                “Mine’s bigger than everyone else’s.” He gloated, watching as Stiles’ eyes went wide and he felt the teen’s hole tighten around him impossibly more. “Ian,” He practically spit out the name like it was poison. “Must have known something to make it that big.” His tone turned sweet even as the harsh friction of his still jean-clad legs rubbed against Stiles’ skin and a large hand wrapped around the teen’s cock.

                Stiles sucked in a breath and let out a low keen at the feeling of someone else’s hand on his dick. “ _Oh, fuck_.” He let out a breathy gasp. 

                “You like that?” Derek asked smugly, starting to move. “The only other hand you’ve ever had besides your own. Such a little virgin.”

                “Hey!” Stiles managed to sound offended. He knew he wasn’t the best looking guy ever but there’d been a few people who showed interest in him before. He could have totally had a handjob before and it was actually kind of rude to Derek to assume that. He started to make a smart ass remark but Derek’s eyes flashing and the growl that came from his throat had his mouth snapping shut.

                “ _Right_?” Derek growled, his fist tightening on Stiles who embarrassingly let out a whine at the burst of pleasure. “Stiles! Say it. Tell me I’m the only one who’s ever touched you.”

                “Wha-What if I said no?” Stiles panted, eyes no doubt glinting savagely. He had the right to be snarky right now and really didn’t give a fuck about Derek’s apparent virgin fetish. “What if I said that you’re not the first to touch me, be inside me? What would you do then, huh?”

                The Alpha snarled and his fangs grew to massive size as he shifted into Beta form and Stiles moaned like a porn star when it meant the girth inside of him got even bigger.

                “ ** _I’ll tear them limb from limb_** _._ ”

                Stiles’ eyes went wide. Oh. Okay that was definitely the wolf talking there because that? That was not Derek usual pissed off voice. This was a deeper, more primal voice ringing with power that made that animal part of Stiles whimper in recognition and submission at his newfound place. Suddenly, the feeling of not belonging that he had had his whole life was gone, filled with the feeling of Derek and his connections to the rest of the pack. He shuddered as the animal overtook his complete being. His claws and teeth elongated fully and he let out a whine as the rest of his body adjusted to the newfound energy running through his body. He didn’t lose his humanity, which secretly had always been one of the fears keeping him from asking for the bite. No, He was still Stiles, He was Wolf, He was _Omega_.

*D/S*

                _“ **Mine!** ” _

_Alpha surged up and Omega found himself with his own beta face pressed against his resting place. Omega whined when Alpha moved away from him and slipped out of him so he moved his legs and presented himself to the Alpha, arcing his back and leaning back against Alpha._

_“ **My Omega. My Mate. Mine!** ” Alpha barked out sliding all the way into Omega making him gasp soundlessly and clutch at the softness underneath him. He could feel Alpha’s Knot start to swell against his rim and he panted, making little whines in his throat begging to be filled completely and claimed. _

_“ **Say it!** ” Alpha demanded as he teased Omega with his Knot. _

_“Alpha.”_

                _“ **Again!** ”_

_“Alpha. Please.” Omega whined, grinding down against the Knot. “Breed me! Fill me with your seed!”_

_Alpha roared and buried himself deep in Omega as the knot expanded and filled Omega with hot Alpha seed, breeding him full of strong pups._

*D/S*

 


End file.
